This disclosure relates to releasable attachment devices of the type used to fasten, retain, or latch together components of an apparatus or a structure that are to be separated or released under controlled conditions, and, more particularly, to a fastening system that utilizes a selectively releasable mechanism wherein the selective releasability is based on the application of a potential to an electrolytically activatable polymer film.
Various types of separable fasteners may be used to detachably join a plurality of members to each other. One type of such fasteners is a hook-and-loop fastener, which generally comprises two components disposed on opposing member surfaces. One component typically includes the hook portion, while the other component typically includes the loop portion. When-the two components are biased together they interlock to form a releasable engagement. The interlocking of the components is based on the mechanical engagement of each part with the other part. The resulting joint created by the engagement is relatively resistant to shear and pull forces, and weak in peel strength forces. As such, the disengagement of the components by peeling one component from the other component can be used to separate the components with a minimal applied force. As used herein, the term “shear” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to slide relative to each other in a direction parallel to their plane of contact. The term “pull force” refers to an action or stress resulting from applied forces that causes or tends to cause two contiguous parts of a body to move relative to each other in a direction normal to the plane of contact of the parts.